Ilusión
by Awua
Summary: “No había ni un rayo de luz, estaba inmersa, perdida, naufragando en un océano de oscuridad.”Hermione soltó la mano de Ron antes de que Dobby los pudiese sacar de la Mansión Malfoy.“Me había quedado sola, sola a la merced de mis enemigos” DRAMIONE.ONESHOT


_"Nuestras ilusiones no tienen límites; probamos mil veces la amargura del cáliz y, sin embargo, volvemos a arrimar nuestros labios a su borde."_

_"Mientras que el corazón tiene deseo, la imaginación conserva ilusiones."_

**_Vizconde de Chateaubriand._**

_--  
_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes y el ambiente pertenecen a Jotaká, yo solo me divertí un rato con ellos.

**_Musica para leer:_** "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven. - .com/watch?v=rzC1mLta1YM&feature=related (agregar la pagina de youtube antes)

_NOTA: _Contiene un pequeño spoiler.

* * *

**Ilusión.**

No sé en qué momento fue que me solté de la mano de Ron; la tenía tan agarrada, tan firme, la sentía en mi piel como si fuese parte de mí, pero sin duda había sido antes de que pudiese siquiera salir de esa maldita mansión, gracias a Dobby.

Me había quedado sola, sola a la merced de mis enemigos. Sin varita, sin mi cordura, media loca. Las maldiciones que me había lanzado Bellatrix por no confesar de dónde había sacado la espada de Gryffindor —aunque después yo le había inventado una historia falsa— ya habían hecho estragos en mi cuerpo y mi mente. Quizás ya estaba muerta, quizás la petición de Greyback —un hombre lobo— le había sido concedida, y había muerto entre sus garras y dientes; tal vez había despedazado cada parte de mi cuerpo en pequeños picadillos, disfrutando el festín. Pero si ese fuese el caso, supongo que no sentiría el dolor palpitante de mi cuerpo, solo el del alma.

Respiraba con dificultad, y me era imposible mantener los párpados arriba. Quizás no estaba muerta, todavía no, pero lo estaría pronto. Y rogaba a todos los dioses de todas las religiones, que fuese una muerte rápida e indolora; no me importaba morir si fuese de esa forma, porque mis mejores amigos, mi familia, mi seres queridos, todos estaban a salvo y esa era la satisfacción más grande. Harry estaba vivo y no necesitaba de mí para vencer a Voldemort, y confiaba en que lo haría, porque solo en él estaba ese poder.

No había ni un rayo de luz, estaba inmersa, perdida, naufragando en un océano de oscuridad. Muy frío, por cierto, un frío que carcomía todos mis huesos adhiriéndole más dolor al que había dejado los cruciatus. Era insoportable.

De pronto una duda surgió en mi cabeza —producto de la poca conciencia y lucidez que me quedaba—, ¿estaría todavía en la Mansión Malfoy, o me habrían trasladado a otro lugar? Aunque no creía que me dejarían ir tan fácilmente, incluso, sabía que no me dejarían ir hasta que separasen mi alma de mi espíritu, y mi espíritu de mi cuerpo.

Tenía hambre, me dolía la boca del estómago y no podía dejar de pensar —en esos pensamientos locos y descabellados que ideaba mi mente, tratando de bloquear lo que me tenía impactada— en que era ilógico y un poco extraño sentir ese dolor, cuando hay otro más fuerte en todo el cuerpo y en ninguna parte a la vez. Pero también tenía sed, sentía mis labios despellejados, ásperos y, suponía, sin color. Saboreaba la aridez de mi lengua, y permanentemente tragaba estimulando mis glándulas salivales, sin obtener nada de ellas.

Si aquella era la forma en la que estaba destinada a morir —sin agua, sin comida, sin luz, solo presenciando el correr del tiempo hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiese sobrevivir más— era claramente más que una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Era torturante, porque tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, y pensar tanto a veces no es sano. La mente es más peligrosa que cualquier arma punzante, incluso más peligrosa que una varita en manos del enemigo. La mente o conciencia, nos engaña a tal punto que todo nos parece verosímil cuando debería ser al revés, hace real lo que en verdad es irreal, nos hace ver espejismos, nos engaña, nos ilusiona.

Vi entre mis párpados cómo una pequeña luz invadía la habitación, y cómo una sombra estaba en el marco de la puerta o más bien celda. Traté de que mis labios formularan un ruego, una clemencia, un vaso de agua, un paño frío para bajarme la fiebre, un plato de comida aunque fuese de hace dos días atrás, un por qué a mí, o un déjame en paz.

La silueta negra caminó hacia mí, hacia el fondo del sótano que estaba haciendo de calabozo. Por fin, por fin llegaría el final a todo sufrimiento. Suspiré con pesadez nuevamente. Sea quien sea, me mataría y yo —por primera vez— no deseaba otra cosa.

—Toma —dijo una voz que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. No veía qué me estaba tendiendo, no sabía quién era. No estaba consciente de nada. — ¡Toma! —gritó esta vez. Traté de sentarme en el piso de piedra y hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para abrir los ojos y ver qué era lo que me estaba pasando.

El individuo se agachó, me tomó de la nuca y sentí como presionaba mis labios en algo que asimilé a un cuenco de agua. ¡Agua! Oh, sabía algo diferente pero eso no importaba, tenía que saciar mi sed. Lo tomé rápidamente con ambas manos y bebí con desesperación haciendo que la mitad cayera por mi mentón, bajase por mi cuello y humedeciera mis pechos.

Esperé unos segundos apoyada con la espalda en una de las paredes, y luego —después de que el agua me hubiese despertado un poco— vi quién era el hombre que estaba a mi lado. No era ningún hombre, era solo joven rubio que tenía exactamente mi misma edad, con los mismos miedos que los míos, pero que luchaba en un bando distinto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con un tono ahogado; mis cuerdas vocales se habían dañado.

—Te salvé la vida, Granger.

—Tú no me has salvado nada —no entendía a qué se refería—. No quiero que me salves la vida, quiero que me mates.

—¿En serio es eso lo que quieres? —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Sí —contesté cerrando los ojos—. Mátame, Malfoy, hazlo por favor.

—No te mataré —presencié nuevamente la sombra en la entrada, pero esta vez de espaldas a mí—. Yo te salvaré.

El eco de su voz fue suplido con el sonido de la puerta al cerrar. Vi como la luz se extinguía —aunque no sabía si de verdad había existido—, y como todo el dolor de mi cuerpo desaparecía. Suspiré, pero esta vez sintiendo como mi alma se separaba de mi espíritu y mi espíritu de mi cuerpo.

Draco Malfoy no me había matado, no, me había salvado del suplicio y del dolor al que estaba sometida. Me había matado, sí, pero para liberar mi alma prisionera de un mundo que ya no era el mío y por eso, le estaba profundamente agradecida. Había sido mi única salvación, aunque fuese solo una ilusión.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, es algo corto y puede que no tenga sentido alguno, pero me nació la idea cuando leí DH, aunque no había tenido tiempo para llevarla al compu. Sí, porque no escribo en papel, no me gusta porque la mayoría de las cosas se me escapan, ya que no puedo escribir tan rápido como en el computador xD. La cosa es que salió así, y lo dejo así como abierto; ustedes pueden quedarse con que Draco mató a Hermione echándole algo al agua, porque con esa intención lo hice, o que solo hubiese sido una ilusión de la mente de Hermione, producto de tantos cruciatus.

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden, sus reviews son mi sueldo xD


End file.
